An online application store may provide an interface, such as an interface provided through a web browser, in which users may view, manage, and download software applications. Typically, an application store may include applications designed to work with a particular hardware or software environment. For example, an application store may feature applications designed for web browsers or applications designed for a particular mobile operating system.
An online application store may provide a number of options for users that wish to browse applications. For example, a user may browse applications by category, view user-generated reviews that relate to applications, or search for applications. Some online application stores may provide collections of applications, where a collection may refer to a number of applications that are associated with a particular theme or label. For example, a collection may include an “editor's pick” collection or an “addictive games” collection. Collections, when provided by an application store, may provide convenient lists of applications that help to engage users that are browsing the application store.